Vicissitude
by Please.DONT.Panic
Summary: moved from former account READ AND RATE PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Vicissitude**

Fan-fiction by Immortalis Ramala

**Chapter Five**

**Meaning**: Change

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer: **Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery: **Things are changing rapidly for Bella; she is waiting to be changed. But things change yet again, causing greater unrest and stress between her and Jake as a new family of vampires arrives. But they aren't really like the Cullen's, or any of the vampires she has come across. Something feels that way at least. They are such beautiful creatures, strange creatures. Twin brothers with a beautiful dark female vampire, and then there was Chandra. A human. Bella gets to know this new girl in town, and finds a friendship threw the startling similarities they share. Then what happens when they come much sooner than expected to make sure that Bella is turned into one of the immortals?

**Point of View from: **Chandra

Four

Fan-fiction by Immortalis Ramala

**Meaning**: Change

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer: **Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery: **The new family arrived, well, three. And now Edward is uneasy, he found out that he is not the only one with mind reading ability in the

**Point of View from: **Nile

Miles looked over and saw my troubled expression that had come over my facial features as I had a conversation with Edward. My twin brother had to know me better than anyone, other than Chandra. She might be human, but she got me, that girl was an angel that I didn't disserve.

How guilty I felt, having exposed her to such a danger filled life. How troubling it was that it was me to have her living a life with a secret no one person should have to bare. But I had, for the poor unacceptable excuse that I loved her. I loved her from first sight. I saw her eyes, those green eyes.

I knew it was Cynthia, that fiery doll of many, many years ago. Sure, Chandra was more withdrawn and protective, but she was as strong and brilliant. Poor angel of mine who had to live with such hurt in her life. She was Cynthia, yet she was different in many ways, but the soul, the spirit, the blood scent was all so similar.

Here she was, a beautiful young woman of nearly eighteen, one who would beg me till she was fighting back teats, for me to change her. She wants to be like me, but I rather be like her. This life is not for angels. I know how she sees me as her angel, but I am more rather the grim reaper in her life, one who spares her soul and plagues her with evil for the rest of her life.

I cannot leave. It would kill her. But how could I stay? Either way, I was hurting her, by letting her age. My treasure, my angel, my princess and my queen. She was the goddess of my world, and that could not be changed. No matter how much I tell her this, she knows it true deep inside, yet she feels so depressed.

I killed her father, I killed him right before her eyes, she watched me become a ruthless killer and kill off the only family that she had left, someone she loved no matter how mean and cruel of a man he was. He was her father.

I felt guilty for subjecting her to that. It was my fault her life was going so horribly… But in a way I try telling myself it was but for better, as her father would have surely lost all control to the point that he killed her.

My princess was in class, trying to make friends with the other girl. And she was succeeding. Once she let herself be, well, herself, no one could resist her. She had a beautiful heart, she was so pure.

God, I could have killed him in his sleep, out of her sight, and left her, a good family could have come to foster her, she was strong, and she would make it. But then again, who would she have? At least she had me; at least she had my family. I gave her something back. But I still felt dreadful for having such a dove under my cobra's charm. I did love her, and I knew the depth that the beautiful young Chandra loved me.

I sighed as I again looked to Miles; he had a frown on his face. His darker features made him a lesser threat, yet more interesting to the student population, mostly the Cullen's. Miles gave me a weary look, as if understanding that someone already knew.

The bell rang and I was up and out of the class fast, I knew my stride was smooth and somewhat of a weapon, having a memorizing effect on people. I hate it. Real predators shouldn't need desire to catch pray, it seemed unfair to me. They should at least know to flee. But one look from me could disable my pray.

This supposedly was much stronger than normal vampires. There were a few breeds, Homos Nocturous, Homos Arterius, Vampires (Homos Vampiree), and lastly, the Homos Exoticus. Supposedly the closest to 'perfection' of the vampires. Which was a load of bull shit, seeing as to me, Chandra was perfect, the more human one could be was perfect, so okay, Miles beat me there.

Miles executed an exit with the same grace as I had shown. It was eerie, and I could feel the eyes on our backs. My brother had a clenched jaw.

"Who?"

"The vampires and the female, Bella"

"Bella?"

"What everyone calls Isabella Swan"

"Oh, so we are on nick-name basis with them, what is happening?"

"We are going to meet Edward, and his family"

Miles snarled with disapprove meant.

"I claim peace, for that is what we want"

"Funny for you to say it. You're an Alpha Exoticus"

"I know, they don't know how our breed has marked Alphas. Theirs is much… Simpler"

"Oh, really. How long is it you can be in harmony with others. You know you _hunger_ for domination, for leadership, as much, if not more than blood."

We spoke so no human could hear us. But I was more than sure the other vampires heard my irate brother. He could be a dumb block sometimes. Here he is complaining for the others all to hear. He looked over at me. I knew he was right, but because of Chandra, I would control my natural impulse, no matter how hard and painful the call became to me.

"I will manage. I want peace. Not war"

Miles snorted as he looked at me in disgust. He shook his head as his coal black eyes glared, he was thirsting, and angry beyond comprehension. Luckily I had lead him out of the school as his jaw started quickening with anger and blood lust. I might out run my brother, but even I could not out power him. He was an ox.

"You are a fool"

"And you're about to loose control and force us to again flee"

"That was your fault last time"

"I did what was right. I couldn't stand and watch him do that to her any longer"

"You still are a fool"

Miles was angry, but he took hold of the reigns and pulled back his anger. Glaring at his brother.

"We meet with them tonight, at our own house. We will speak"

We walked back in, we were going to be late for lunch. But I was sure that Contessa would have a spot for us, and Chandra, who most likely already had the news of what was going on…. I looked to Miles, his eyes forward, obviously he was angry. But he would get over it. It was but another pump on our road. We gone threw worst. He was just bitchy from lack of food. That would be fixed soon.

**Point of View: **Chandra

Nile was my knight in shining armour, but he couldn't alone fill all the holes in me, at least not yet. I felt alone and doomed, I knew he could fall for someone beautiful, someone who was already a vampire. I am but a human, what is special about me. Nothing. I am just the girl who he felt pity for.

Don't you just loath that feeling that you get? You know they love you, you really know it, but because your just a stupid simple being, stupid no one, it couldn't be true, that it was some sick pigment of your crazy run away imagination?

That's how this felt like. God, if he really loved me, why wouldn't he accept me into his life forever more? Did he think all things good couldn't last? For him I would and could only love for, live for. Continuing on without him would drive me insane, I would die without him. Without my prince, I would be dead, now or in the near future. I had that feeling. My lover was a vampire, I was human. Bella, that girl, she had my trust, so easily, she didn't even try, I just gave it to her. Like that my trust was hers, she was like me in a way, I saw that, in the way she looked at Edward, and the way he looked at her.

They were so much alike, and both of us had chosen to try and bring peace between the families, we didn't know why, but the two of us seemed to have a need for each other. God, a friend… I hadn't had a human friend in forever. How long I would be too ashamed to admit.

When you hide the families dirty laundry, you tend to do more time on the outside than on the in. Sad and discomforting, but cruel and true. I had said goodbye to Bella, and planned to try getting the families together, and both planned to be there. Perhaps that would cause more civility between the two clans.

I hoped so.

I smiled ear to ear as I saw Nile. God that boy had my heart, I was a fool, I knew, I loved a vampire. But I was not afraid of him. I loved him. I was not afraid of vampires, I was not afraid of death. That was how I had grown. But I wanted another chance to have a happy life, a new life with Nile. To be his and his only. I was getting older, and it scared me. I didn't want to grow older than he. I didn't want to look older than him.

That would simply be the death of me. And I think he knew it. And that killed him, making me feel guilt.

Such a strange, never ending circle of pain. If he would only change me, then it could break off in a new direction, a new life ruit. Maybe we could even make a family with the Cullen's.

And Bella. The girl was a less tormented version of me, she was lucky with her family, though I am sure divorce in parents is not pleasant, but much better than not having them, or having them beat you.

Nile was quick to take me into his muscled arms, they wrapped powerfully and protectively around my body, his cool arms held me like a protective cage, he had a light to his eyes now. I don't know why, but my mind tends to make me forget that light that proves how important I really am to him.

At least that's what I suspect it is.

I went to talk about the me and Bella's plan, but his cold finger pressed againced my lips, kissing me with stone lips.

"I know, love. I heard. Me and Edward planned a meeting tonight, out our house."

I looked at him as his face lingered close to my own, the electricity between use was strong, and people looked and couldn't make themselves look away. But I was also locked on Nile, his beautiful face. God, I loved him so much.

"Bella has to come"

He frowned then.

"Only if Edward allows it. I wish to let him have say over his mate"

This brought a frown to my own face, at the word mate. God, how painful it was to know I could not make love to him. I felt like a failure. He saw this, and instantly picked up on the thought. He had sorrow in his face.

"I don't want to ruin you by changing you"

I felt tears coming to my eyes, yet I fought them away.

"It wouldn't ruin me, Nile… I love you and want you near me forever. I don't want to grow old and lose you"

Our voices lost in the crowed, yet we could hear each and every word we spoke to each other.

"You will have to bare with me princess. You always have your dreams"

I didn't blush. It was one subject I seemed to lack blushing in.

"But its not good enough. I want you, the real you. Even if it kills me"

He grew more solemn.

"That's the reason I wont change you"

I looked at him frusturated.

"I want to be changed"

He sighed.

"I will not. Not now."

"Then when?"

"Maybe another year, another time… Maybe never"

A tear fell down my face, much to my dismay. My father could beat the living shit out of me, but the inability to make love and live forever with my hearts guardian angel could.

"How that thought kills me. I wish it could happen today…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vicissitude**

**Meaning:** Change

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters in this book, not listed in my claimer, are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, or New Moon.

**Claimer:** Miles Nocturne; Nile Nocturne; Francis Nocturne; Wendy Nocturne; Annabelle Exoticain; Contessa Exoticain; Chandra Mokena; if any more are added in I will add them to the claimer.

**Summery:** Its chapter two. A clan of a strange, rare breed of vampires comes, what happens when someone is found murdered and drained of all blood? Jake and Bella's already shaky friendship is jeopardized again. She knows it wasn't the Cullen's, and the fear Victoria is back arises again.

**Point of View from:** Nile

You know there is always that one person that is meant for you, no matter how many times you die, you strive to meet the re-incarnation of that person.

For me I was sure that Chandra was it. I remember a love I let live her life human, no matter how much she pleaded with me to change her.

Chandra made me feel just like she had, that beautiful woman who had been called Cynthia.

I didn't want to ruin the life of Chandra either; I wanted to let her live a normal life, was it too much to ask?

She was so brave for a human, I swear to god that girl was more fearless than me, I heard what she had to go threw, I saw.

The agony that she took every time her dad needed to get some steam out of him.

Yet she took every hit, she fought every time, she made everything worse for herself, yet never once had she asked for help.

Such pain one person had to endure, and she managed, it was never her to break, how long it took me to get her to admit he hit her.

At least she couldn't deny it, since I killed her father after seeing him do that to her.

My flower.

I knew she had issues; she had a lonely life full of hurt, of loss and betrayal.

I knew she loved me, how she resented it at first, fearing the worst, I knew that, as she should.

I am not something love should be allowed to have.

I thirst for her, I want to drink her dry, her fragrance so enticing and inviting.

She always had thoughts to me.

I am happy that Miles cannot see her death, that something in her blocks his ability.

And I am also more than happy that I can read her mind, at least most the time I can.

At first it was impossible, its now as if she allows it.

Here she is in bed with me, who myself cannot sleep, she sleeps.

I don't want to take sleep away from her.

She will have her nightmares, but when she is comfortable, seeming when she's around me, she dreams happy things.

I don't want those times of escape from what reality holds away from Chandra, my princess.

Princess, what she has grown to accept as my pet name. Never really approved of it, but to me it suits her.

She's princess and queen of my heart, she's my goddess ruler of passion.

How careful I was around her.

I tried to move more carefully around her, she had bad memories, and my heart felt like it was being torn out, such agony, as she would flinch at quick movements I made.

I don't want to be associated with he past, I know turning her would help dull the pain of her past, but then she would have forever to find heart ache again.

Never do I want that inflicted upon her.

My pale dead finger traced the curves in her lips, my brown eyes on her face with her devilled up black waves.

She was one treasure I never wanted to let go.

It was because of this beautiful miss I would be attending high school.

True, only for a year, but school was boring, been there, done that; know it all better than anyone.

I felt her lips curl into a small smile as I traced them, yet she did not wake.

"Nile, my love"

These words made me smile down at my princess, my queen.

She, to I, was a rose with no thorns, but with wounds of sadness.

I planned to heal those wounds…

**Point of view: **Bella

Yesterday there was supposed to be new students, but they never arrived.

I really was exited. I think they were the newest people now in the school, other than I.

Why I was so exited, I really have no clue.

Perhaps a chance that I could be left alone by the hounding young men of the town.

Today in first period, no one new.

Math.

Eugh.

Lucky new people who got to miss it.

Next though, I had Social, and again, no one new.

I felt disappointment.

Why, again it made no sense really.

Lunch came and as I walked into the Cafeteria I spotted four students. I heard each were from three families.

But only once before had I seen beings like them.

The Cullen's.

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. All but one had the uncomforting, perfections beauty, which Edward and his family had.

And she herself was a very beautiful girl.

Boy was I surely knocked out of popularity… Or was everyone going to avoid these new students also.

I was staring. I looked at the beautiful twins; they were twins for the acceptation of hair colour.

These people had to be vampires, well, accept that one girl…

Well…

Maybe the black haired twin, he wasn't really…

Well, pale…

He looked human, but he was too beautiful to be human….

Edward walked next to me and I caught his frown, he must be trying to see what was on their minds…

"They… They look like you"

I stammered, Edward nodded, eyes holding in the young blonde.

**Point of View: **Edward

This sight was so unsettling. I had Bella here, and all of a sudden I felt an impulse to get her away from the school, and home.

I smelled vampires.

But this was not Victoria.

He walked in and spotted _them_, and he couldn't read a single ones mind.

He was concentrating on the blonde, when he met eyes with the boy.

Instantly both of us seemed to tense, as if a need to establish dominance, to protect what was ours.

For me it was Bella, and from the looks of it, the black haired female was his.

Don't come closer. My family will not tolerate normal's interfering with us

Shock spread over my face. It wasn't _me_ who had thought that, it was the blonde boy, looking at me.

I tried something than.

Normal's? You are vampires?

I was sure that the boy couldn't hear my thoughts, vampire or not, I couldn't help but feel a little less unique, or special.

_We are Homos-Exoticus. Think what you may on what it is, I doubt you ever will. We do not wish trouble vampire_

I looked at him, Bella noticed and looked up at me herself, worry in her face.

"He knows what I am" I said unsettled, "But I don't think I know what he is"

Bella looked up at me, her beautiful face, and her eyes.

_My angel._

I noticed I let a thought slip, and again I looked over at the blonde.

The others looked to, including the obvious human.

You have a human love. How sweet. Respectable. I am not poking fun at you, for that would insult me and my love. Chandra is human.

I and the blonde seemed to confuse the people at tables, everyone seemed to notice the stare down the blonde and I were having.

She is my angel.

I nodded nodded. Bella, my sweet looked at me in confusion.

Bella is my angel. I myself do not want trouble.

No smile was on the blonde boys lips.

And then we shall live in harmony till that changes

His words did not show my any comfort, but disturbed me. Until that changes? Did he think that I would one day look him up to kill?

What are you, really? You must be a vampire.

The blonde smiled for the first time, chuckling. His group looked to him

I am not like you. I am different. Better.


End file.
